The Parable
by DMC7500
Summary: While in the Smash Mansion, a man sits down and writes a story about a good friend. This story is unlike anything other. An exciting plot to grab the reader's attention and pretty soon, you're off on an adventure. But, what would happen if you were suddenly in control? Tribute to TheElementCommander.


On a dark, stormy night, a man quietly sat in one of the luxurious rooms in the Smash Mansion. He was pondering not about his previous matches, but of the grand adventures he had with his fellow teammates. Each match gave him something new to think about, and he could never stop coming up with these dazzling ideas! So, he decided, amidst this stormy chaos, he decided to compile his thoughts into a story, one that would help make the reader see what he was thinking about. So, taking his pen and notebook into his hands, he began to write. This is what he wrote.

There was a young man named Matt. All of his life, Matt loved his favorite video game, called Super Smash Brothers. This game had it all, his favorite characters from his same series, all coming together for one huge fight to see who the better hero was. There were two more games that consequently followed up to this series, Super Smash Brothers Melee and Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Already a huge fan of the Super Smash Brother Series, Matt eagerly bought the other two games and played them for days. Each game contained new characters, new stages, new items, and even a new plotline to connect each character to the story. After playing through all three games, Matt not only had achieved such a profound love for the game, he also came up with his own story that he wanted to share with the Super Smash Brothers community. He could hardly contain his excitement as he did not waste anytime compiling his ideas into a fully-fledged story. Now, with his story done, Matt wondered, where shall I put it? Where will this grand story be told in this small world?

For days, Matt used a variety of methods in to make his story known to the world. First, Marcus tried telling his story to his friends. They simply waved Matt away and went on with their boring lives. This was hardly the response Marcus was expecting. Next, Matt showed it to his parents. Matt was praised at his devotion towards his game, but his parents wanted to focus on something more than just a silly old video game. Again, Matt was crushed, and was slowly losing hope that his story would be told to the world. Just when all hope seemed lost, Matt discovered a website filled with writers who created stories inspired by their favorite video games: Pokémon, Mario, Metroid, and Zelda! The list didn't stop there, there were stories based upon famous television shows, historical plays, and even ancient myths and folktales. Matt had finally found a spot for his story. He quickly made an account, published the chapters, and eagerly waited for his readers to review. All he could do now was wait.

Sometimes, waiting can feel like someone walking in circles for eternity, with no attention towards time or the outside world. But, sometimes, the rewards are great. One day, Matt came home from a rough day from school. He had been feeling sick, and needed something to cheer him up. He went on his computer and logged into his account on the website he posted his new story. Matt couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the number of reviews, PMs, and favorites he had just received. The readers_ loved_ his story. Matt completely forgot about being sick this whole time, and suddenly, his whole body was filled with happiness and joy. As he read through each positive review and PM, Matt knew he had something to share to this world. He wanted to share an adventure that the reader could feel that they were in the adventure themselves, when they were just actually sitting in their cozy couch on a cold, winter's evening. The young author knew he had much to do.

Many years passed, and Matt had become a prolific member in the website. He published many stories that gained the respect of new fans or loss the interest of some others. But, he did not let those factors deter him from writing, as he kept cranking out more chapters every day. His love for this website and Super Smash Brothers kept growing each and every day, and Matt enjoyed every minute of his time chatting with fellow authors and writing stories. Then, on one day, Matt decided to create a follow up to his hit story. This time, it would be bigger, more exciting, and more suspenseful! It would make the reader feel as if he were in the story himself and see the events of the protagonist unfold! This, Matt thought, would become the pinnacle of his career as an author! Yes, it would be a story of-

Suddenly, the man stopped writing. He put down the notebook and pencil on the desk in front of his leather chair. As he looked out the window, he could see the rain had stopped. The storm was over, and many of the fighters were going out to enjoy the beautiful sunshine and clear sky. As the man looked around the room, it had become bright. The light reflected off of the oak walls, giving off a vibrant shine to its texture. The room began to warm up, welcoming the light to cover the room up with the soft, warm blanket of heat. Yet, somehow, the man couldn't feel the light. He still felt cold as he was when the storm had begun. A bit disturbed by this sudden peculiarity, the man tried to get up, but he couldn't. As he looked down at his feet, he saw something that made his eyes widen in horror. There was nothing there. He raised his hands towards the sun to see if the sun would reflect off of them. But, he was merely raising emptiness. He frantically started searching for any part of his body to see if he could feel something. Nothing. Suddenly, the man started screaming, his voice echoing in the long halls of the Smash Mansion. What is going on? Am I real? Has this whole life been just a dream? Is this some sick twisted game that some being in the universe is trying to play on me? Well, I will say this, I am _real, _and I will prove it!

The man closed his eyes, begging to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and the touch of the leather chair. Suddenly, he slowly began to feel heat, as if the sun had finally found his body. Yes, the man thought, I have finally done it! I beat this monster's grasp! His eyes then flew open, and once more, raised up his hands to the sun, finally glad he had returned to the world once again. But, he saw nothing.

Desperation turned into anger, as the man used everything in his power to try and get out of this nightmare. He started screaming obscenities and flailing his invisible arms in an attempt to pry himself from this chair. Suddenly, he found himself in an empty chair outside the Smash Mansion? Now, things were not making any sense. How did he get here? He looked around and saw that he was sitting along his fellow Smashers in what seemed to be some kind of funeral. The Smashers took no heed of his presence, and sat silently as they looked straight ahead. The man looked in the direction that they were gazing at, and saw what they were there for.

A figure stood in front of a small grave. Although the tombstone was small, it was decorated with the flowers of many Smashers and authors alike. Another figure came up to the tombstone and laid at the ground in front of the tombstone what seemed to be a notebook and pencil. The man immediately recognized those two objects, as they were the same notebook and pencil he used to write his story with. Quickly looking at the tombstone, he noticed something horrifying. On the tombstone, this description was written:

_In Memory Of_

_Matt, The Element Commander_

_The Creator of Marcus Sucram_

It was his name. The man had finally understood what was happening. All of these people, every fighter from the Super Smash Brother sagas had come to honor him in death. He couldn't believe what was happening, as the tears began to flood down his cheeks. These tears of sorrow, no, tears of joy and happiness, they were brought about by the respect of the Smashers and Authors alike. This was his legacy that he had given to the world. He had created a hero that stood against the forces of entropy and darkness and would support his comrades in dire times of need.

But, as with the creator, the hero was gone. However, both legacies will still continue on.

This was the parable of Matt, TheElementCommander, who chose to create a hero into a time of darkness.

* * *

_Well, this certainly was an interesting story, don't you think? No? Didn't tickle your fancy? Well, I guess you'll just have to hit the backspace button. If anyone of you are still reading this, this is not DMC7500 or TheElementCommander, or one of his friends, PitFTW. I'm simply the person telling this story to you. My job is to explain the details of every adventure that comes to pass and why such an event happens every day. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how many times I've went through stories such as this one. Such a melancholy tone, don't you think?_

_Well, I suppose I should just get to the point. A fellow author is gone, and this story is here to express his sorrow for such a great loss. Or, is he really trying to convey that? Maybe he was jealous of TheElementCommander's, and he's gladdened at the news of his death. Or, maybe, he was forced to write this story and create some kind of boring plot sequence and dull ending that tries to give the author some credit. Maybe, it isn't all of this things. Perhaps this story does not have a purpose at all, it's just another story on a website filled with writers hoping to achieve fame and glory. What does this story mean?_

_I don't mean any offense to the author, or the author he's respecting, or even the story he had put up for themselves by saying it all means nothing in the end. I can't tell you his views on TheElementCommander or why he chose to write this story, but I can tell you the meaning of a story. A story can tell the journey of an epic tale brought about by the changes of this amazing world. But, like every manmade object, a story can be altered, each having its positive and negative effects on the change in the plotline or character. We can change the story to make it tickle our fancy and become our favorite forever. So, a story can be anything, if we allow our imagination to fly freely!_

_Well, I hope the author's almost finished with this story because I'm running out of ideas to talk about! The author made this story so long, it gives me a sore throat going on like this. Wait…. I think I was supposed to talk to you about something important. Gosh, I must have forgotten it when I was rambling on back there… Aha! I finally remembered!_

_The author wanted me to tell you one final note before this story ends: I never knew TheElementCommander personally, but his stories have impacted the Super Smash Brothers community tremendously. I enjoyed his writings, and my personal favorite story of his was We Are The Smashers. It saddens me that he will never get to finish the sequel in this life, but I know that he's finished the whole story, wherever he may be. But, to all authors who still support him and still read his stories even now, Marcus's journey isn't over. You can still create his adventure in his mind. Whenever a door closes, a number of other doors opens for us. Marcus's final act of kindness was opening those doors for us, so that we can create stories based on Marcus. So, let's honor his memory and wish TheElementCommander a peaceful rest. Through our support, we can still continue his legacy._

_Don't back out on this story yet! I think, after reading this piece, I have one last thing that I have to say to you. It's sad, I know. But, all stories must come to end. Of course, they say it's the journey that really matters, and not the destination, and I like that idea! To think we might value the paths we walk and the places that it might lead us. Now, I don't know what sort of story you've decided to make based on the ideas of this one, but I hope that being the leading author for a young boy such as Matt will be everything that you hoped it will be. Who knows? Maybe he'll read your story right now and think to himself what a wonderful community he inspired to create. I know it can be a little hard getting around without someone looking over your shoulder, but this is simply the nature of freedom. It's your own choice that leads you to where you need to go. Besides, I haven't really gone anywhere! I'm always at the end, and I never seem to go anywhere. Maybe you don't want a guide, but I think I'll always have a place here at the end of every story. I'll step in and wrap things up with a nice piece of dialogue and a reflection on life that shines light on every path you've decided to walk. And, for now, I'm happy to be the destination instead of the journey. I hope this story encourages you to keep writing, as we can make a story using just about anything. I think that's what Matt was trying to tell us in the end. We can make everything a story._

_So, what are you waiting for? Get to writing!_

_Marcus's story isn't over yet._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, it's me! This story was very hard to write for a great author who suddenly passed away. Basically, what I'm trying to tell you is this. TheElementCommander may be dead, but we can honor his memory by still supporting his stories and creating new ideas to continue the adventure of Marcus and his friends. Although we may come up with these ideas, it can never match what TheElementCommander will have for Marcus. I'm sorry this story might be a little late for TheElementCommander, but I hope, that wherever he is, he'll smile down on the growing community of FanFiction, Super Smash Brothers, and his fans.**

**I take my hat off to you, Matt. You gave the FanFiction community of Super Smash Brothers something to believe in. I hope you find peace wherever you are right now that this world cannot provide.**

**DMC7500 signing out.**


End file.
